Taking Chances
by it's been fun
Summary: What's it going to take for Quinn to finally come clean about her & Rachel? Faberry!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I do not own Glee or these characters. Dammit.

Finn Hudson woke up with only two things on his mind: Rachel Berry and the song he planned on singing to her in glee club this afternoon. He always has a hard time expressing his feelings unless through song so over the past week, he'd been searching for the perfect song to sing and landed upon 'Eight Days A Week' by The Beatles.

Quinn Fabray also woke up with two things on her mind: Finn Hudson and his disgusting love for Rachel Berry. It sickened her the way he always looked at Rachel, the way he talked to Rachel and especially the way he touched Rachel. Whenever Quinn saw the two together, she felt rage spread through her small body. Nobody was allowed to touch Rachel like that, except for her.

When Rachel Berry arrived at school, wearing yet another argyle sweater, she was immediately doused with a cherry slushie. She stood there with mouth wide open as if she were surprised by this daily routine, looking as though she were going to cry. It enraged Quinn. She wanted to protect Rachel, yell at the guy who threw the frozen drink at her and prevent it from ever happening again, but she didn't. She felt that she couldn't. Quinn didn't need the entire school knowing she was sweet on Rachel Berry: Glee club's geekiest star. She walked right past Rachel and headed to the girl's bathroom where they always met after the slushie incidents.

Rachel entered with a few tears in her eyes. She looked right at Quinn before quickly placing her eyes upon the ground. She walked over to the sink, turned on a brave face before grabbing a fresh, folded towel from her bag.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said quietly, her voice slightly shaking.

Rachel ignored her. She dipped a towel in the warm water and began wiping her face while avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

"Rachel please," she begged.

She put the towel down in the sink, covering the drain and let the water fill. Quinn's eyes started filling with tears. Still covered in red slush, Rachel dipped her entire head into the water, running her fingers through her hair as best as she could. She slowly pulled her head out and let the water drip into the sink that was now full of a clearish red water.

"Please believe me," Quinn started again.

Rachel turned around, her hair sending water everywhere, including Quinn's face. Quinn didn't move.

"I believed you when you said you'd protect me from all of this," Rachel said, motioning to her stained sweater. "I believed you when you said it would all be different, that you wouldn't care what people thought about us anymore," she said without missing a beat.

"I meant it!"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," Rachel said quietly while turning back around to the sink. She grabbed the towel from the bottom, wrung it out and began to wipe her sweater. At this point, she was completely crying. As was Quinn. But they both remained silent.

Rachel took off her stained sweater, putting it and the towel inside of a plastic bag she kept in a pocket of a schoolbag for this exact reason. She grabbed another sweater within her bag and put it on quickly. It didn't match the rest of her outfit, and Quinn noticed this, but somehow she thought Rachel made it work. This stopped her tears.

"You just don't understand..."

"You're right. I don't. And I don't know if I ever will! I just want it to stop. I want to be with you, Quinn. Fully. No more hiding."

Rachel began crying even harder. Quinn immediately took her crying girlfriend into her arms. She felt incredibly guilty and almost started crying again.

"I'm so sorry," she began. "This is all my fault. But I know things will change," she said gripping Rachel even tighter.

"How do you know?" she asked, her head resting on Quinn's chest.

"It has to," Quinn said to both Rachel and herself. 

_  
More is on the way, I promise! Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time glee rolled around, Rachel was feeling better about what happened that morning. She had full confidence in Quinn and trusted her with everything she had. If Quinn said things would get better, then things _would_ get better. Quinn, however, was having doubts it would. She couldn't help but care what people thought of her. She was raised in a home where image is everything.

Rachel looked over at her girlfriend, smiling. She smiled back. Her smile was dull, but at least it was there. She couldn't stop thinking of how badly she wanted to hold Rachel's hand, but couldn't. How she wanted to put her arm around her, but couldn't. How she wanted to tell everyone she was falling in love with Rachel Berry... but couldn't. Glancing around the room due to extreme paranoia, she noticed that nobody was even looking at her.

"New music!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, walking into the room with both hands full of sheet music.

"About damn time," Puck said quietly enough so only a few could hear. He was less than thrilled over the piece they had been working on.

"How do you all feel about Rent?" Mr. Schue asked the group.

Puck rolled his eyes and slumped down into his chair, Rachel let out a little squeal flooded with excitement and Kurt went into a ramble about how it better not be 'Seasons of Love' because "it is so overdone."

"Alright, so let's begin," Mr. Schue said as he passed out the sheet music.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn grabbed his attention while taking the music out of his hands.

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Before we start..."

He paused and glanced at Rachel before returning his eyes to his teacher.

"I have a song to sing," he said quickly, swallowing immediately after the words poured out of his mouth.

Mr. Schue smiled at this. He loved when they did solo projects. It showed him how much they really enjoyed glee club.

"Great! The floor's all yours, Finn."

Finn stood up, trying to calm all the thoughts in his head. As he took the center of the floor, his hands began to slightly shake. He gave a nod to Puck, who grabbed his guitar and sat down on a chair near the piano.

He looked back at Puck and smiled a little, telling him he was ready. He began to strum.

"Ooh, I need your love, babe. Guess you know it's true. Hope you need my love, babe, just like I need you," Finn sang, looking directly at Rachel. He was too nervous to look at anybody else.

Quinn had a disgusted look on her face as she followed Finn's eyes to Rachel. It wasn't hard at all to figure out who this song was for. Her eyebrows furrowed as she clenched her jaw shut.

"Hold me, love me. Hold me, love me. I ain't got nothing but love, babe... eight days a week."

Rachel smiled at Finn, trying not to be rude but she was growing uncomfortable. She didn't harbor any romantic feelings for Finn. It had been a while since she had. Shifting in her seat before glancing at her girlfriend, who was obviously upset over this, Rachel smiled. She knew jealousy would get the better of Quinn. She was just waiting for the moment when Quinn would do something about it. The blonde was now glaring at Finn, hoping he would notice and stop. But he didn't notice a thing. His eyes were still planted on Rachel which pissed Quinn off even more.

As he continued to sing, Quinn became livid. Finn's eyes were glazed over with lust, or at least it appeared that way to her. Really, he wasn't doing much wrong, but to Quinn, it was like he was undressing Rachel with his eyes. This had to stop.

Quinn looked at Rachel, almost waiting for approval to pounce. Rachel just smiled and with that, Quinn shot out of her seat.

"Enough!"

Finn stopped singing. Puck stopped playing. Rachel stopped breathing.

xxxxxxxxxx

[Sorry it took so long for me to put this up. More is obviously coming! :) Love you all!]


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody in the room, minus Rachel, had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked, breaking the silence.

"No!" Quinn said, marching over to Puck, grabbing his guitar and setting it down on the piano.

Puck, unsure of what was happening and knowing exactly what Quinn's wrath could do, slipped behind her and went to sit with the rest of the glee club.

"I am not okay!" Quinn's head was clouded with jealousy. She wanted to be the one singing to Rachel, not Finn!

Finn looked at Mr. Schue with a look on his face that screamed 'help me'.

Mr. Schue jumped in, not really knowing what to say. He spoke anyway.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shaking his head, really not understanding where she was coming from.

"I'm not okay with Finn serenading and trying to have extreme eye sex with my girlfriend!"

A smile spread across Rachel's face that, to her, felt bigger and brighter than all previous grins. Red tinted her cheeks as she continued to watch the display of jealousy in front of her.

"That's hot," Puck said in the midst of all the gasps and jaw drops from the fellow glee members. Rachel gave him a playful swat on the arm. She was too giddy to actually be angry with him.

"Is this a joke? There's no way!" Finn's eyes darted from Quinn to Rachel, back and forth. He looked like a lost, yet angry, puppy. "This is a joke, right?"

"No, this is not a joke so you can stop trying to get into her pants via song now!"

"Yeah, bro, that's Quinn's job now," Puck said, cocking an eyebrow and nodding his head at Quinn.

Normally, Rachel would not tolerate this behavior. She normally would have judged somebody for making such an attention grabbing outburst. But she was enjoying every moment of this because she knew it was all for her, _for them._

"For your information, Noah, my relationship with Quinn, though it does have it's physical perks, is all about love," Rachel simply stated, her eyes never leaving Quinn. "I love her."

Finn just stared at Quinn with a blank face.

"God, Finn! Sometimes you are just so daft!" she yelled before taking a moment to realize the only reason the word 'daft' was in her vocabulary was because of Rachel. It wasn't even a complicated word. It just wasn't one that was in her vocabulary. Normally she would have settled for 'stupid' or even 'retarded'. This made both girls smile. Quinn looked back at Rachel and let out a breath. Rachel could tell that her girlfriend was biting back another loud comment at Finn. The small Cheerio huffed at Finn before going to stand next to Rachel. She looked down at her, her eyes glossed over with tears that she didn't dare let fall. Rachel took her hand in reassurance. Quinn smiled at her touch.

The room was silent. Mr. Schue's eyes were almost as big as Emma's by this point. Kurt had a disgusted, yet understanding look on his face while Mercedes, sitting one seat over, still had her mouth open. Everybody else, except Brittany and Puck, wore the same shocked face.

"I love you too," Quinn said sweetly, still managing to keep her tears in. But at that point, Rachel had lost all self control. Her eyes filled with tears, daring to fall at any second and it wasn't long before they started flooding down her rosy cheeks. And at this, Quinn let hers fall too. It had been the first time she told Rachel how she really felt. The brunette had said it a few times before quickly explaining/rambling to Quinn that she must not feel rushed to return the sentiment. Of course Quinn thought it was adorable and only made her realize even more that she truly loved Rachel. And to finally say it aloud was a rush that pulsed through both of their bodies.

Quinn immediately jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her into a tight hug.

Brittany stood up from her chair and started clapping her hands excitedly as if this were the finale to a large Broadway production. It was the push the rest of the club needed as sound emerged from each student, except Finn, mostly covered by loud whistles from Puck.

Quinn pulled back from the hug and looked deep into chocolate brown eyes before placing her lips softly on Rachel's in a chaste kiss.

"I really do love you, Rachel Berry," Quinn said.

"I know," Rachel said with a smile. "I love you too, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Quinn gushed, her arms still wrapped around Rachel, ignoring everybody else in the room.

Rachel blushed at this.

"I just love saying it," she smiled.

Rachel bit her bottom lip before delicately kissing her girlfriend once more. 


End file.
